habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NightOwl4321/My (published, finishedish) Mobile Edits
Description (Google Play) HabitRPG is a habit-building program which treats your life like a Role Playing Game. Level up as you succeed, lose HP as you fail, earn money to buy weapons and armor, compete with your friends. https://habitrpg.com (the website) has been around for about one year, and has additional features such as guilds, parties, pets, random drops, tags, difficulty settings, etc. We're going to be pulling in features bit-by-bit into the mobile app - but we wanted to get this initial release out there so people can start using it, and hopefully contributing (open source at https://github.com/habitrpg/habitrpg-mobile). If you experience bugs, please jump into https://github.com/habitrpg/habitrpg-mobile/issues. Android 2.3.x users - we'll enable for devices once we can fix the CSS / Angular issues found at http://goo.gl/p9x2Pz Content CC-BY-SA 3.0 from Mozilla BrowserQuest & Little Workshop. Tasks Under the Tasks page, you can access Habits, Dailies, To-Dos and Rewards. Habits Under the Habits section of the tasks menu will be your Habits. You can click the + and - as you normally would on the website. Dailies Under Dailies , you can check off your Dailies normally. Checklists can be accessed by tapping on the task, or tapping and holding the task then choosing "View/Edit". You will then be in the details section and can check off checklist items as normal. To-Dos Under To-Dos, as a default, you will see your incomplete To-dos. To see completed To-dos, click the eye with the slash through it. Currently, due dates apper in Y M D format, followed by your difference from UTC time zone. Rewards Under rewards, you can see and purcase unowned equipment, and custom rewards. You can also buy a health potion. You cannot currently use Skills. It also displays your current levels of Gems, Gold, and Silver. Info for all four (Habits, Dailies, To-Dos, and Rewards) *Emoji will display as normal, however, Markdown to change sizes will make the text smaller, and code will apper as serif font. *You can re-order tasks by tapping the four-directional arrow, then dragging the white bars on the right side. *To edit a task, double tap or press and hold and select "View/Edit". Then tap the pen in the upper right-hand corner. You can delete tasks by following the aforementioned steps, then tapping the trashcan icon. Profile Here's where to find all your characters information. Note that Perfect Day symbol does not apper in the app. You will see your contributor tiers. Avatar You can see your avatar, change your build (slim, broad), buy/change shirts, skins, and hair. Sometimes when new equipment comes out, it won't appear in app. Don't worry! Backgrounds Here you can also see your avatar, and buy/change backgrounds. Stats Under this tab, you can see your health, gold, level, and experience. You can also see your attributes (STR, INT, CON, PER), the number of pets you have found, and your achievements. Inventory Inventory Here is where all your eggs, potions, quest scrolls, and food/saddles will be. Market Under this tab you can buy food, eggs, potions, and special things like fortify potion and the orb of rebirth. It all costs gems. Equipment Here is where you can bick both your battle gear and costumes. Not all brand new things (exclusive seasonal things) will show up. Stable Pets Here is a of all your pets. If you click on a specific one, there is a bar you can toggle to make it your avatar, its feed bar and a place showing all your food with the option to feed the pet. Mounts Under this tab you can see a slightly bigger picture of the mount and a toggle for it to be in your avatar. Social Tavern Under this tab you see the Tavern chat, and the time and dates they were posted. You can't see peoples contributor tiers or their profiles. You can also type posts. Party Under here you see your party's name and description and the group ID. You can also see the quest you are doing, its HP, rewards, and description. You can also see the participants, and can click on the chat arrow to see party chat. Guilds Here you can see and eter the guilds you are in, and also see and join public guilds. Purchase Gems Under this tab you can buy 20 gems for $5. Note that you cannot buy a subscription through the app. Settings Under this menu you can copy you User ID (for GItHub and the Data Display Tool ) and API token (like your password). It also has the URL of the website. You can also check into the Inn, which protects you from undone dailies (used for when you go on vacation or get sick). It does not protect you from party damage. About This gives information about this app and webpage, how you can help, how to report a bug, and what version the app is in. Caveats In the event of a HabitRPG website outage, use of the Mobile app may result in an error. This may manifest as an app dialog filled with HTML code. If this occurs, any tasks a player may have marked as completed may not register as complete on the website itself. Players are advised to double check their task progress on the website itself to prevent personal tracking errors. Screenshots Photo.png|HabitRPG Mobile start screen. Dailies.png Menu.png Login.png mobile-daily-editor.png|Mobile Daily Editor mobile-habit-editor.png|Mobile Habit Editor HabitRPG Mobile Help Screen (Android).png|The Help screen for HabitRPG Mobile (Android) External Links * HabitRPG on Google Play website (for Android) * HabitRPG on Apple iTunes website (for iPhone) See Also * Unofficial Android Clients Self Notes: https://trello.com/c/GpPZAy27/5-mobile-specific-articles Make sections on pages for mobile Category:Blog posts